Software as a service has increased in popularity. Generally, in software as a service systems, software and associated data may be hosted on one or more computing systems (e.g. in the “cloud”) and may be accessed by client computing systems over a network connection using, for example, a web browser.
Software hosting systems (e.g. in the “cloud”) may connect to client systems by calling application programming interfaces (APIs) supported by those client systems. Utilizing APIs, the software hosting system may obtain access to data or functionality of the client system that may be necessary or desirable in performing the software service.
Mailbox migration services may be provided as software as a service. Mailbox migration generally refers to copying messaging system content from a source messaging system to a destination messaging system. Examples of mailbox migrations include uni-directional migrations where messaging system content is moved from the source messaging system to the destination messaging system and bi-directional synchronization where messaging system content may be maintained on both the source and destination messaging systems.